


01 乌鸦x阿BOY

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	01 乌鸦x阿BOY

01 乌鸦x阿BOY

※ 了不起了我的二，还更了完整版，也有了配图，啧啧

※ 没有前前后后内些个娘炮玩意儿

※ 阿boy很嫩很可爱啊，谁上都不及乌鸦好

※ 不晓得二二今天还能不能做俩夹着肉沫儿的肉饼出来呢

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    “乌鸦哥，能不能带上我？”阿boy为乌鸦打开车门后，有些紧张地请求道。

    “你跟着？要掉气势啊？！”一边的小弟嘲笑着。

    阿boy转身抖了抖外套，用外套上“ F U C K ”几个刺绣大字表达自己的不服气。 

    乌鸦斜瞥了眼阿boy。前段时间吃宵夜回来路上看到这楞头小鬼在撬车锁，技巧娴熟。路过身边时就拍了拍他肩膀打笑夸赞了句，还把这小鬼吓得不轻。结果后来这家伙就赖上自己了，成天找机会想跟着他做事。他对这些烂事可没什么耐心，本想打发这小鬼给底下小弟，却不想因为这小鬼看着他时那湿漉漉的眼神而一时心动而作罢。

    “跟紧点。”乌鸦抬了抬下巴，没有再多看阿boy，径直走进茶餐厅。

    得到许可的阿boy非常兴奋，他转头向刚才嘲笑他的小弟做了个鬼脸，加快脚步紧跟上乌鸦。

    谈判不是很愉快，没有顺利得到结果的乌鸦越来越没耐性，脸色也越来越臭。

    “大家出来混的，就是想赚钱嘛~何必计较呢？”

    “诶，这话可说错了。”葛叔放下手中的茶杯，手指叩了叩桌面，“‘信’字当头。”

    “那……葛叔是不给晚辈面子咯？”

    葛叔没有说话，只是笑着，摆明了对眼前这些人地不屑。

    乌鸦不耐烦地翻了个白眼，突然一脚踹翻桌子。身后兄弟掏出砍刀来，但对方也不是吃素的。双方开始火拼，叫骂声，砍杀声，枪声不绝于耳。

    阿boy没见过这么大阵势，心里害怕得要死。他躲躲藏藏跑出餐厅，躲在旁边巷子的垃圾箱旁边。紧闭双眼捂着耳朵，但厮杀声枪声还是震撼着耳膜。

    不晓得过了多久，传来的声音渐渐减弱。

    阿boy慢慢睁开眼，转头看见巷口一个已经被砍得血淋淋人拿着砍刀拖着瘸腿向他慢慢走来，刀刃反射的冷光让他害怕不已。阿boy恐惧得瞪大眼，但是腿软，他跌跌撞撞没退两步就坐倒在地上。正想着这次完了的阿boy，突然被后面伸来一只手捂住了双眼，接着就听到一声枪响。

    “这点胆量还想跟我啊？”

    阿boy被身后人呼出的热气吹得有些痒，接着就感到耳根那里有些潮湿柔软的触感，似乎是被舔了。他咽了口口水。身后人地体味混杂着浓重的血腥气，刺激着阿boy的鼻子。

    刚才的血拼让乌鸦情绪高涨，胯下不免有些充血。眼前白净稚嫩的阿boy在此时看上去显得实在太过可口。乌鸦忍不住一口咬住阿boy白皙的脖颈，轻轻撕咬着，细微伤口里渗出的血滴让他更加兴奋。

    “乌鸦哥不要……”被蒙住眼的阿boy疼得缩了缩脖子，想推开乌鸦，但浑身没力气，也不敢。

    乌鸦像是没听到，将阿boy扣在怀里，闭着眼，继续享受着嘴下这稚嫩肌肤里透出的香甜。

    破皮的地方被反复舔弄，一开始的刺痛已经没有了，取而代之的是柔软触感抚弄留下的星星欲火。阿boy虽然害怕，但却克制不住地渐渐沉浸于乌鸦的挑弄。突然，阿boy发现自己两腿中的尴尬。

    他有反应了。

    只跟女仔嘴上调情过的阿boy从来没有过性经验。如果第一次是跟女人还好说，但第一次起反应的对象竟然是自己大哥。阿boy羞愧又害怕。身体也渐渐变得不自然地僵硬。捂在眼睛上的乌鸦手掌传来温度，更是让他不安。

    乌鸦恋恋不舍地放开阿boy的脖颈，他没注意到阿boy的变化，只知道自己的胯下的欲望已经涨得需要宣泄。乌鸦放开阿boy，站起身来。

    被突然松开的阿boy还没来得及松口气，就被乌鸦扭转了身子。阿boy还没反应过来，下巴就被掐着张开，塞进了个巨大肉块。浓厚的雄性体味让阿boy有些作呕，但头发被乌鸦抓着，想往后退却不能。

    乌鸦抓着阿boy的头发，当他是个器具似的前后套弄自己的性器。阿boy被强迫着为乌鸦口交，他两手贴着乌鸦的胯部，想阻止乌鸦的阴茎全根插进，那长度根本不是他能承受的。

    性器被温暖的口腔包裹着，虽然毫无技巧可言，但这笨拙中透出的稚嫩，却让乌鸦感到更加舒爽。他向后仰起头，享受着。

    强迫的抽插仿佛没有止境，反而还顶得越加深入。阿boy喉咙被突破的时候快要呕出来了，但紧接着的再次深入又让他猝不及防。阿boy还悲哀地发现自己的阴茎更加兴奋了，未经人事的他不知所措。加上被强迫口交，阿boy双眼红通通地憋着眼泪。

    乌鸦不经意地抬了下腿想挪个地方靠着，鞋尖正好蹭到阿boy的裤裆。他马上反应过来这硬邦邦的触感是什么。乌鸦低头看着阿boy泛红的眼角，心里涌起一股施虐心。

    “有反应了？”乌鸦拔出自己的性器，抓着阿boy的头发让他和自己对视，脚尖点了点身下人裆部，似笑非笑地看着阿boy。

    被捅破了的阿boy满脸通红，但昏暗的巷子中只能看清他湿漉漉的眼睛反射的亮光。阿boy不知如何回答，也不敢和乌鸦对视，只好垂下眼，浑身颤抖着。

    乌鸦将阿boy推倒在地上，摸索着解开他的皮带，扯下牛仔裤。被扯掉裤子，白皙的屁股暴露在空气中，阿boy害怕得抖动得更厉害了。未曾被进入过的后穴紧闭着，乌鸦伸进一根手指就被掐得不行，毕竟不是女人。他不耐烦地吐了口口水在手上，粗暴地给阿boy润滑扩张。在能塞进第三根手指的时候，乌鸦忍不住了，再套弄了几下自己阴茎，就一个挺身进入了阿boy。

    最令人害怕的一刻到来了，虽然不断给自己催眠想缓解恐惧，但被异物顶入的阿boy还是被突然的撕裂感惊得弓起了背。他流血了。在血液的润滑下那异物进入得有些顺利，但带给他的疼痛感却是加倍的。阿boy手指扣着肮脏的地面，咬住自己的手臂，想要转移疼痛的注意点。

    乌鸦按下阿boy的尾椎，让他的臀部能抬起来，接着掐着阿boy的腰，不断顶弄着释放自己胀痛的欲望。

    毕竟不是供正常交合的地方，口水和血液的润滑干涸得很快。连接的地方渐渐有些干涩，让乌鸦有些烦躁。乌鸦转头，刚好看见旁边摆着餐厅放在后门边的货。他停下腰部摆动，但没有拔出。稍微左挪了些，他从篮筐里取出一瓶酒，咬开了瓶盖。

    身后的律动突然停下，阿boy不知发生了什么，但他抓紧着这空隙喘着气。突然他感到后穴那里有水冲过，他不明所以，有些艰难地扭头看。只见乌鸦拿着瓶啤酒往交合处倒下。阿boy不知他在做什么，还没来得及细想，就被一个戳弄顶得又贴在地上。勃起的性器蹭着粗糙的地面，却又有些要更挺直的样子。

    “今晚不醉不归咯~”乌鸦左手拍着阿boy屁股，右手继续倒着酒润滑着。

    得到润滑的交合处不再那么干涩，乌鸦接着抽插着性器。

    阿boy的阴茎还在不自觉地挺立着，顶端不断渗出透明粘液，但却一直释放不出欲望。阿boy想掐住它的难堪，但酒精刺激着直肠，让阿boy有些头晕，浑身无力。

    阴暗的巷子里弥漫着粘腻的淫靡，饥渴野兽的欲望释放散进每个角落，喉间传来得低吼引来几声猫叫，骚弄着黑暗中交缠着的躯体。

    在几声尖锐的猫叫声中，乌鸦终于将他的欲望完全释放。

    高潮过后，乌鸦趴在阿boy身上，右手伸到阿boy胯下，握住了那根颤抖的器件。还没套弄，传来的抖动感让乌鸦知道身下这小鬼已经射了。他吃了一惊，但随即涌上变态的狂喜。看来以后不会那么无聊了。

    “你素质很高噢~”乌鸦咬着阿boy耳垂厮磨着，在他耳边吹着热气。

    这次大概真的要完了吧。

    阿boy昏过去前这么想着。


End file.
